


A Different Kind of Rebirth

by RavynKitsuneHu



Series: Rebirth [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Possible Crossovers - Fandom
Genre: Crossovers Possible, F/F, F/M, Female Dudley, Gen, M/M, Multi, Parings still Undecided, READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTES!, Warnings still to be revealed. If you find any pm me and I'll add them.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 14:26:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18523402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavynKitsuneHu/pseuds/RavynKitsuneHu
Summary: Girl dies and ends up being born the usual story, however, instead of being the main character is reborn as a female Dudley Dursley. Just how much will she change the canon of this tale? Love Interest if there shall be one has not been decided yet' I'll probably do a poll and let you guys decide. This is originally on Fanfiction.net and I own both this account and the other under the same Username. Rated M just in case. Warning: Not everything will follow timeline such as games.





	A Different Kind of Rebirth

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously, guys. Just read the author's notes for certain parts I'll be giving some readers an advantage and some "control" (not much) in the story. It will be revealed later on and I will be updating both here and on Fanfiction. I am a student and I work so I cannot always be updating at a "proper" time or at regular intervals. I will post as I get the chapters done.

# Prologue: No More

I no longer remember how long I stayed in the comforting black void with the chilly figure next to me. No matter how many times I asked they would simply ask me one thing.

"Are you ready to move on?"

"Of course not," I would always growl back and go back to wondering why I was killed. Why was I betrayed by the one person who loved me? Did I not obey them? Did I not please them? Was I not enough for them? All these questions and so much more flowed through my thoughts as I sat there in the darkness wondering what did I do to cause my love to kill me.

We had known each other for years, both of us orphans since birth and grew up together only trusting each other, with every year never being adopted due to our freakishness. He could see spirits, ghosts, and other specters while I could use telekinesis, telepathy, the elements, and speak to reptiles. Together, we graduated even college and then one day as I returned home and went to my computer to finish writing my book... I died.

The man whom I had loved had tampered with the charger to my laptop as well as the cord to my mouse in order to shock me. The electricity ended up stopping my heart and the entire time he sat behind me with tears in his eyes. I only knew this for after my heart stopped, I was expelled from my body and watched him cry over my corpse.

"Why," I asked now as the cloaked specter moved slightly before sighing and answering back.

"Do you truly wish to know, Diantha," he asked.

"Yes," the specter paused before walking up to me and taking my left hand and placing his own into my inner forearm. "AH!" A burning sensation ripped through my body as I nearly collapsed onto the unseeable floor beneath me.

"It is time, I can no longer keep you," the being whispered into my ear, "goodbye, my dear elder," with that the darkness enveloped me and I knew no more. Forgetting everything until years later thanks to a little boy famous for something that saved the world at a tragic cost.


End file.
